Artemis
READ: This wiki is dedicated to the Korean TV series Olympus Guardians. It has no connections to the Percy Jackson series or its derivatives. Any information from Percy Jackson will be removed. Artemis is the Ancient Greek Virgin Goddess of the moon, hunting, the wilderness, wild animals, archery, hunting, chastity and the patron and protector of girls. She is one of the 12 Olympians and a main character in Olympus Guardian. Appearance Artemis has short blue hair save for a long braid. Her eyes are blue. Her apparel consists of a gold headband with a moon emblem, a white tunic, a teal sash, and blue sandals. In the Love of Artemis episode, she wore a dress with a loose white top encircled by a thin golden girdle at the waist and a free flowing teal bottom. The bottom appears to be cut in a v-shape and joined in front. From where the two parts are joined hangs a vertical sheet of mint green fabric in the front middle of the dress. According to Artemis, she didn't wear this kind of dress because of hunting. History Artemis and her twin brother, Apollo, were born on the island of Ortygia, hidden away from their envious aunt, Hera. She was born first, then she helped Leto deliver Apollo. When she finally met her father, Zeus, she asked him to grant her eternal chastity and her bow and arrows. She became the goddess of the hunt, protecting wildlife and hunters. She is often followed by her party of eighty nymphs and virgins. Synopsis In most of the episodes, she only has cameo appearances alongside the other Olympians. The Fire of Prometheus After Kronos's defeat, Zeus and the Olympians were discussing about what should be done after the war. When the subject of creation was being discussed, Artemis asked for more animals to be made than humans. Daphne, who turned into a Laurel Tree In the episode circling around Apollo and Daphne, Eros overhears Daphne mentioning that she doesn't have any intention of getting married because she worships Artemis. In a conversation with her father, the river god Inachos, she also adds that she wants to live as a virgin like Artemis. Later in that episode, she wonders why Apollo is acting differently compared to Artemis even though they are siblings. Cadmus and the Dragon However, in the Cadmus and the Dragon episode, Artemis is one of the prominent goddesses who openly disapproves Zeus's plan and so, throughout the episode, she goes against his plans along with the other goddesses. When Ares was about to attack Cadmus, she halted his men by shooting down arrows in front of them and even remarked that Ares's actions were cowardly. She also overheard Apollo's plan and disrupted it by sending her own cow instead of his. The Love of Artemis This is an episode centered around Artemis and Orion's relationship. It starts with the a hunting scene where a deer is pursued by Actaeon's men and by Artemis and Orion. The latter successfully captures the deer without wounding it which is Artemis's intention; she captured this deer for her brother, Apollo, who was currently mourning for Daphne's transformation into a laurel tree. When Actaeon caught up to them, he was immediately lovestruck by Artemis's beauty. After knowing that he was also pursuing the same deer, Artemis mentions that she wouldn't give it up because she hunted it for Apollo. In the evening, Artemis was bathing with three nymphs in a secluded lake inside a depression with walls made out of boulders and only accessible via a cave. She chats about her hunt, particularly the deer which Artemis remarks that she mysteriously saw Daphne through it. Artemis told them that she respected Daphne's choice, prompting the nymphs to reply that they admired her for that. Their bathing was interrupted when someof the rocks fell down, making Artemis shoot a part of the wall and making a man tumble down. Out of wrath, she blinded the man for a few days. She also appeared in a flashback that the scorpion recounted after its experience getting "roasted" by Artemis and Orion's attraction to each other. She was telling Orion about the man she blinded and how she was very angry about it that she should have punished him worse instead of just blinding him. Orion then tells her that gods like her are quite severe to humans when it comes to sin and that verbal warnings should be enough. She then defends the gods by reasoning that they are just trying to do what's right, making Orion say that they can't be friends if she speaks like that and that the gods don't love humans much. She then denies this and says that the gods are just keeping what they love safe, prompting a smile from Orion and a question about what Artemis loves. She blushes and doesn't answer immediately. The scorpion then holds their toes and was zapped by their attraction. Orion then admits that she was the most precious thing to her which she justifies by the loss of his family. He asks her if she could be his wife, making her blush and runaway while asking herself about what she is feeling. While bathing, Artemis kept thinking of Orion until the nymphs broke her train of thoughts. One of them pointed curiously to a dress on a wall which Artemis says that it was given by Aphrodite and she rarely wears it because it is inappropriate for hunting. The nymphs expressed their dislikeness of Artemis wearing the dress because it was attractive and that it doesn't suit her. She then tells them to leave her alone for a while. The nymphs did so and she starting thinking of Orion again. This then made her curious if the dress would look good on her. After wearing it, Actaeon suddenly comes out of the cave and sees her. After noticing him, she turned him into a stag. He ran away from the place. She goes to Orion while wearing the dress, making him compliment her. He was about to tell her something when Actaeon, as a stag, interrupted him because he was being chased by his men's hunting dogs. Actaeon hides behind Orion and looks at Artemis who recognizes him. She then asked Orion to lend her his bow so that she could kill Actaeon. Orion realizes that the stag is a human and asked her to change him back. Artemis tries to walk away but Orion held her hand and tells her to value the short and weak lives of humans. She then changed Actaeon back to his human form and left after his men arrived. Unbeknownst to the two, Apollo was spying on them. At the beach, Artemis expressed how she felt humiliated with the incident with Actaeon but Orion calms her down by thanking her for what she did. He laid his bows and arrows and swam, making Artemis worry but he immediately tells her to not do so because he is Poseidon's son. He then asked her to marry him as he returned to the beach with a clam bearing a shiny pearl on his hand. Artemis breaks out in tears after hearing him express his love for her despite him being a mortal. She accepts his proposal and the two hug before the moment was halted by the appearance of a very large scorpion. She tried to grab her bow but she didn't have it. Orion then shoots at the scorpion but the scorpion continued and managed to toss him into the sea. Apollo then appears and reveals that he is behind the scorpion. He then reasoned that he doesn't want Artemis to experience the heart ache he experienced with Daphne. The twins debated until Apollo was convinced of how much Artemis loves Orion. He then challenged her to shoot the scorpion with his bow to prove her love for Orion; Apollo also remarked that he couldn't identify which is Orion and which is the scorpion because they are far from the shore. He swore by the river Styx that he wouldn't repeat this again if Artemis manages to shoot the scorpion. She agreed to this and also asked for the scorpion to be turned into a constellation. She then shoots the arrow and successfully kills the scorpion which then becomes the constellation of Scorpio on the night sky. Orion swims back to shore but dies because of the scorpion's poison. Artemis then cries over his dead body. Apollo then also turned Orion into a constellation. Trivia Due to helping her mother Leto deliver Apollo, Artemis was also associated with childbirth and midwifery. Ancient Greeks also believed that Artemis would give and cure human females of diseases.